Go Fish
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: Sly and Bentley put an extreme spin to a rather simple game. -oneshot-


Disclaimer: I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions. And the story idea goes to whomever though of it since I didn't come up with it.

Claimer: I own all of my original characters.

_Another little oneshot I thought up on the fly a month or so ago and finally found it saved on my flash drive. And I have to admit, it's not completely my idea. A few months ago I saw a student made commercial from the local art college and I got to thinking that it would be an interesting oneshot idea. So, I give credit to whoever had the brilliant idea for their video, I also feel somewhat bad that I can't remember the name of the college or the student, and I am simply bringing that idea into the Sly Cooper world and adding a slight twist in it. I also know it's really short but …it's just really short. And I'm still working on A Way to End it All, but I'm still sick so I haven't had that much energy to type it. So, after I finally get over this cold or whatever I have, I'll update. But after I found this I'd thought I'd go ahead and post it. So please read and review and let me know what you think. (:_

Go Fish

I leisurely moved my tail while I held the fishing pole lightly in my paws. I sat on the dock of a small secluded lake and I waited for a fish to nibble on the bait that was attached to the end of a hook, resting deep in the water. Everything was quiet, peaceful, and most of all, uneventful. Being a thief, I always needed something to do and fishing wasn't my thing. It was boring when you get no bites and would usually sit for hours with nothing. Bentley always scolded me for not have any patience but this was pushing my limits. My ears perked and I tightened my grip on the fishing pole when I felt it jerk suddenly. The bobber moved up and down violently until it was completely submerged under the water. I jerked the pole up and started to reel in my prize. I stood and continued to reel in the fish until I had it on the dock and it was flopping wildly. I threw the pole down on the dock the removed the hook from the lip of the thrashing fish. I grabbed the fish up off the dock, leaving the pole since I knew I'd be back soon, and started running for the city.

The fish still wriggled in my grip as I darted though the city but I ignored it and held it tightly. I brushed past numerous people and almost collided with most of them. In return, I was yelled at and occasionally cursed at, but I stayed focused on my task. I tried my hardest not to drop the slimy fish as I continued running through the streets of Paris. My feet pounded on the concrete and I mentally cursed myself when I ran into someone I didn't want to meet on a day like this. Since I was running at almost full speed, I completely trampled over an off duty Inspector Fox. Feeling bad, I quickly pulled her up before continuing to run off.

"Cooper!" I heard the all too familiar screech of the inspector and just I expected, she was right on my tail. Whether she was on the job or not, if I ran into her, I'd get chased. So, to add to the craziness of my mission, I was being chased by and off duty officer, while still holding a somewhat alive fish as I bolted through the hectic streets of the city, and tried to get back to my hideout. I attempted to loose Carmelita by running though an extremely busy market place.

I avoided stall vendors carrying produce and the people who were buying the produce. I soon lost Carmelita in the crowd of people but soon realized that running with a freshly caught fish through a fresh food market place, was a really bad idea. Half the people thought I had stolen the fish and were soon calling for with stall owners or for them to call the police. I eventually made it though to the other end of the market place and got back on track to get back to the hideout. I cut though a construction area where the workers were just coming back from lunch. I darted in and out of the frames for walls, jumped over planks of woods, dodged and stray nails and screws on the ground, and avoided contact with the workers. I still had the fish firmly gripped in my paws while I shimmied across iron beams to get to the other side of the construction site. My feet hit the ground with a thud after I jumped off the beams and finished making my way back to the safe house.

I threw the door of the safe house open and darted inside before quickly slamming it shut. I strolled over to the kitchen table and threw the now unmoving fish on the side of the table so it landed with the five other freshly caught fish. Bentley, who was glancing over a blueprint sheet, jumped with the fish impacted the table. I took my seat across from him as he put away the paper.

"It's about time you got back," he muttered before I shot him a glance. He gave a small snort of a laugh as we both picked up our cards and looked at them.

"Just go," I muttered and continued where we left off.

"Fives?" I sighed as I handed him two of my cards and glanced down to my cards.

"Nines?" I handed me one of his cards and he got ready to call out another number.

"Threes?" I smirked as I looked at my cards and saw that I had no cards to give out.

"Go fish!" I said proudly as he groaned. I slammed his cards on the table and stood from his chair. He gave another groan before running out the front door and made his way to the lake so he could 'go fish'.


End file.
